


(Right or Wrong) Don't it Turn You On

by Melacka



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Lust, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: “I’ve got work to do, Buffy.”“So?” Buffy slid off his desk, dropping to her knees in front of him.Or, Buffy has very little time for rules about appropriate office behaviour when it comes to Angel.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	(Right or Wrong) Don't it Turn You On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> Set somewhere in AtS Season 5 where Angel was working at Wolfram and Hart. Only because I wanted them to have a little office sex. *shrugs*
> 
> Title taken from 'Do You Wanna Touch Me' by Joan Jett.

“Please, Angel.”

Angel eyed her speculatively, noting the distinct pout of her lips.

“I’ve got work to do, Buffy.”

“So?” Buffy slid off his desk, dropping to her knees in front of him.

“I’ve got a conference call—”

“Shh,” she murmured, easing his cock free. “Let me.”

Angel jerked convulsively.

“Buffy, please—”

“Focus, Angel,” she breathed as the phone rang. “We’ve both got jobs to do.”

“Buffy,” he growled.

“Answer the phone, Angel.”

Angel reached for the phone.

“Angel? Hello?”

Wide-eyed, he watched Buffy drag her tongue up his cock.

“Yeah,” he gasped into the phone. “I’m here.”

Buffy grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments!


End file.
